The Storm Rages On
by livingwithbooks
Summary: Series of one shots and arcs, focused around Jack Frost and sometimes the Guardians. Rated K 'cause I dunno what to rate it . . Feel free to request :) (no romance please ..)
1. Chapter 1

Windows were boarded up and people were told not to leave their homes. The blizzard had been going on for hours, and it was just getting worse. "Jack Frost must be upset tonight," they would say.

If only they knew how right they were.

On the frozen lake of Burgess, sat a figure in a tattered white shirt, brown pants, and a brown cloak, decked out in frost patterns. He wore no shoes and beside him lay a wooden hooked staff. Hair as white as the snow he created being whipped around by the wind. Icey blue eyes were clenched shut. Tears had frozen halfway down his face.

People were getting hurt, and it was all because he couldn't get his stupid emotions under control. The wind, his friend, would not listen, and that was only making his frustration go through the roof. All he wanted was a little snowfall, but it started coming down heavier and heavier until he couldn't even see 3 feet infront of him. He had tried to stop it, of course, but he just didn't know how to work this magic stick of his. With every failed attempt, he would get more and more upset, the weather reacting to his emotions and snow coming down more heavily. Jack couldn't do anything to stop it, and so he finally gave up.

And as the storm raged on, the villagers could swear they heard the cries of a young boy, but they dismissed it as just the wind screeching outside.

If only they knew how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2: Trees aren't cool

_Hey y'all! Jack gave me a snow day, so I thank him by smacking him into a tree. Your welcome. _

_Anyways, please feel free to request! R&R please! :)_

* * *

Jack Frost was generally a graceful person.

I mean, he rides the wind for goodness sakes! You _have_ to have a lot of grace to do such a thing. And with such ease, too. Soaring, turning, twisting, anything. He could easily manuver himself through trees, skyrocket to the clouds, skim the snow covered ground. He had great fun soaring through the Warren with Bunny right on his heels. He was Jack Frost, and he could dodge anything!

So why, did he find himself flying facefirst into a tree?

* * *

Jack was just doing his job, putting a fresh coat of snow on Burgess, his home. After that, he headed to the lake to check the ice, make sure it was nice and thick, no chance of cracking. (After he had regained his memories, he had made that a habit.) Deciding that it was high time to visit his first believer, Jamie, Jack kicked up off the ground and into the air. The wind happily picked him up and he was soaring to Jamie's house. That was when Jack started to think. He thought about the battle with Pitch, which was only a few weeks ago. How terrified Pitch looked when he was dragged back into his hole. Seeing the Nightmare King with the look of sheer terror on his face was enough to haunt Jack for a good while. He somehow understood Pitch, he pitied him. Jack knew what it was like to be alone, he knew good and well. Sure, he would never try to take over the world or anything like that just to get people to see him, but Pitch had been alone longer than Jack. A lot longer. He could barely handle 300 years, he couldn't imagine possibly being alone for longer than that...

Jack's thoughts were interupted when he noticed that he was about 2 seconds away from flying headfirst into a tree. His eyes widened and he swerved to avoid it, but oh why were they so many trees?! Right, forest. Crap. Jack twisted and turned, being smacked by branches and branches and so many branches. He couldnt even see where he was going anymore! The wind had tried to help, but there was only so much that it could do. Finally, when Jack thought that he was home free, a thick oak tree seemingly came out of nowhere.

Great.

The frosty teen smacked into the tree not as hard as he thought he would have, thanks to wind, but pretty darn hard nonetheless. He yelped, but it sounded more like a squeak due to the air that was just knocked out of him. Jack's staff fell from his hand, tumbling to the ground, and he followed shortly after. Jack tried to grab onto a branch, anything, to keep him from hitting the ground, but there were so many and they were coming so fast and he was barely even concious, so every tree branch he grabbed either snapped or slipped out of his grip. Curse his icy hands! The ground came up to meet him all too fast, and with a loud THUD, the white haired immortal smacked into that, too. Thankfully it wasn't the pavement, only snow. He landed in a crumpled heap, fighting to stay awake, but darkness was pulling at his mind, and he just couldn't fight it.

Jack remained concious for about 5 seconds before his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

_Welp. Uuh so I don't really know where this is going, so if you have any suggestions, let me knowww!_

_Have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3: Trees aren't cool pt 2

_Two chapters in one day! Woohoo! Thanks to summerbreezeplease and nightmre13 for the reviews :) Sorry my chapters are a bit short, still gettin' used to writing fanfiction..._

* * *

Since the fight with Pitch, the Guardians decided to have monthly meetings to welcome their newest member and to make sure everything was going smoothly.

Today was one of those monthly meetings.

All of the Guardians had arrived one by one at the Pole, and now they were waiting on none other than Jack Frost. bunny was getting more than a little irritated with that little brat.

"Crikey, North if that kid doesn't show up soon I'm gonna hunt him down."

North just laughed and clasped Bunny on the shoulder. "Ah! Is good idea Bunny. You hunt boy down and bring him back to Pole!"

Bunny stared disbelievingly at North. Did he not understand sarcasm? "What? North, I didn't mean it!"

"Too late, you make offer! Check Burgess Lake first, is where Jack stays most often."

The Pooka sighed in defeat and opened up one of his tunnels. That kid was gonna get his frosty arse kicked when he found him.

* * *

Bunny shivered. God, why did _he_ have to look for Frosty? In this weather too! Bloody North. He sniffed the air, trying to get a wiff of Jack. Nothing... nothing... ah! Bunny smiled in triumph and bounded off to find the frost child.

Now, Bunny was a warrior. He could take anything. Expect the unexpected, he always said. However, when looking for Jack, he did not expect to find him in a heap at the base of the tree. And was that blood?! What in the name of Manny happened to the kid?!

He hopped over and turned the boy over onto his back. Jack didn't stir. Bunny poked him in the chest. Nothing. He poked him in the forehead. Jack's brows furrowed in discomfort and he groaned quietly. Okay. Atleast he wasn't dead. Bunny inspected the bump on the boy's head. It was pretty big, and his snow white hair was tainted brownish red in multiple spots. "Blimey kid, what happened?" he muttered. He went on to check his stomach, arms, and legs. His ribs looked like they were bruised, not broken, thank goodness. Multiple scratches and bruises littered Jack's pale skin. It looked like he had a slightly fractured ankle.

Bunny sighed. In all honesty he felt bad for the poor kid. Sure, they weren't really on the best of terms before fighting Pitch, but afterwards he became like an annoying little brother. Jack would occasionally come to the Warren to say hello, play a few pranks (nothing too horrendous), and sometimes even help paint some eggs. They weren't the best eggs, but he appreciated the help. Heck, he even apoligized for the Blizzard of 68!

Seeing Jack in this condition spooked the Pooka more than he would admit to. He scooped him up, earning him a moan of pain, and opened up a tunnel. "Sorry Frostbite, this might hurt a bit.." And with that, he hopped into the tunnel and went on his way back to the Pole.

* * *

_Ok Bunny and North's accents are hard, so just uh imagiiine that Bunny's is there ok? Man I love North, he's hilarious._

_Also, in this story, I won't be writing any shipping, first 'cause I stink at writing romance, second, I don't really ship anyone in RotG.. Who knows, that might change later on, but for now, I shall do no shipping._

_I'm gonna put all of the Guardians in the next chapter, I promise!_

_If you have any ideas, pretty please with a snowflake on top let me know!_

_(Note: I was kinda winging it on the injuries, sorry for any mistakes...)_


	4. Chapter 4: Trees aren't cool pt 3

_Last part of Tree's Aren't Cool. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it :)_

* * *

It took Bunny longer than usual to get back to the Pole, mostly because he had to carry both Jack and his staff. Not that Jack weighed a lot. But it was still difficult nonetheless, considering he also had to make sure not to jostle Jack too much. He didn't want to cause the kid more pain than he was already in. Jack hadn't stirred once on the whole trip there, and Bunny was getting extremely worried.

When they finally arrived, Bunny wasted no time in getting Jack to the infirmary, along the way instructing a yeti to fetch him North and the other Guardians. He placed Jack on one of the empty white beds, leaning his staff against the wall, and began gathering items to help speed the healing. Sure, they were immortal and therefore healed quickly, but Jack had _a lot_ of bruises and scrapes pretty much everywhere on his body. Also what would most likely be a mild concussion and a fractured ankle. Poor guy would be bedridden for atleast a few days. And Bunny knew that definetely wouldn't be fun. Jack was basically a living ball of energy, being kept inside would be sheer torture for him.

It was only a few minutes before North entered, Sandy and Tooth close behind. They looked utterly confused as to why a yeti had come to them and told them to head straight for infirmary. Why were they even in here in the first place? Was someone hurt? All questions seemed to be answered though when their eyes rested on the small form lying on the bed, all scratched up and bruised. What?! Bunny turned to face them from where he was gathering the last of the medicine needed, and greeted them with a nod. He placed the items on a mahogany tabke beside the bed that Jack was currently resting on. A heavy silence filled the room, the only sound Jack's ragged breathing and the noise from the workshop.

Tooth was the first to break the silence. "Bunny, what happened?!" she cried, zipping over to Jack and fussing over him, opening his mouth to check his teeth. No damage there, thank Manny, but the rest of him, oh my goodness! What had happened to her baby? Okay, yeah, they had only _really_ known Jack for a little while, but he had really made an impression on her, what with his beautiful, beautiful teeth, and his always present crooked grin. They had become quick friends. He had even stopped by the Tooth Palace a few times just to say hello and see how things were going. He was always so happy! Seeing him like this, lying on a bed in an infirmary, dead to the world, filled Tooth with worry and sadness, and rage. If someone had dare harmed him...

Sandy and North, deciding not to get in the way of Tooth when she went into Mother Hen mode, (it was quite scary, mind you) waited for Bunny to answer. They were both of course upset to find their youngest member in this condition. Sandy had known the boy before he had become a Guardian. Jack would find Sandy some nights to watch the dream weaver do his work, and Sandy would sometimes tell him stories with his sand. But Sandy did have a lot of work to do, and Jack knew this. He never stayed for long. They parted ways, Jack to his lake, the dream maker back to his dream making. But the golden man would never forget to give the boy sweet dreams.

North hadn't met Jack before he had become a Guardian. (Or if he had, he had forgotten.) But in the short time that he had known him, North had grown a fondness to the snowy boy. Yes, he did freeze elves. Yes, he did bother the yetis. Jack played loads of pranks and teased, and always had a witty remark to share. But the boy really did have something special inside of him. He could make anything fun, and in the little time that he had been with the Guardians, they had already become closer. Almost like a family. A disfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.

Bunny sighed. "I dunno. I went out lookin' for 'im and found him at the bottom of a tree like this. I checked him over, none of the injuries are too bad, fractured ankle and possible mild concussion. Need you guys to help me clean 'im up."

Tooth had calmed down a fair bit and went to work with her fellow Guardians, cleaning Jack's scratches, putting a small cast on his ankle, and checking his head. There was only the medium sized bump. It would hurt for a bit, and Jack would get dizzy while standing for a while, but thankfully nothing more. They washed the blood and dirt from his hair, and replaced his dirt covered blue hoodie with a much too large white T-shirt, and his tattered brown pants with a pair of grey sweatpants that North had seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up and tell them what the heck happened.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Which was of course to be expected from smashing into a giant tree and free falling to the ground, but still. Jack groaned and went to roll over, expecting to get a face full of snow, but realized something. He was on a bed. And what was that smell? Cookies? The white haired immortal cracked open his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. Yes, he was on a bed. A white bed. The room he was in was also white, wooden cabinets lining the walls, filled with bottles of what looked to be medicine. There were a few green and red padded chairs in multiple areas in the room. It looked to be an infirmary. Why was he in an infirmary? Jack shut his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened before he had woken up. He was flying. Flying to... Jamie's house? Yes, Jamie's house. Right. Ok. So he was on his way to Jamie's house, and then what? He remembered branches. Lots and lots of branches, mixed in with blurs of brown and green, and falling, falling falling, and then hitting something, hard, and then nothing. What? Branches, brown, green... Had he hit a tree? That must have been it. Stupid trees.

Jack opened his eyes, and guessed that he was at the North Pole, if the little Christmas themed decorations and the slight smell of cookies was anything to go by. But how had he gotten here? The frosty teen looked at himself. There were small bandages in some places on his body, and a cast on his foot. He lifted an arm to check his head, and was surprised to find a bandage firmly wrapped around his snowy white hair. The Guardians had probably found him and taken him back here to fix him up. Which meant that as soon as they knew they found out he was awake, he would be bombarded with questions, and in Sandy's case, images. He closed his eyes. Great.

As if on cue, the door creaked open, and Jack could hear the familiar buzzing of wings. Tooth.

"Oh, Jack, you're awake!" she sounded almost ecstatic.

Jack had to supress a chuckle at her excitement, and he opened his eyes. "Hey Tooth." he croaked, a bit surprised by the raggedness of his voice. How long had he been out?

"How do you feel? Are you comfortable? Does your head hurt? Does-" her flurry of questions was cut off by Jack laughing. "I'm fine, Tooth, really." he assured, voice still quite raw, but a bit better. Man, his throat hurt.

"Your voice doesn't sound too good, let me go get you a glass of water okay? I'll tell the others you're awake, too." Jack didn't have time to reply before she zoomed out of the room.

Minutes later, the fairy returned with a water pitcher and a glass, which she set down on the table. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund walked/floated in seconds after. They all had looks of relief on their face, although Bunny was obviously hiding it. Tooth hovered over and handed him a glass of water, which Jack took gratefully. He would have downed it in 3 seconds flat if Sandy hadn't stopped him with a silent chuckle. Jack pouted, but it was replaced with a small smile when Sandy grinned at him, relief pretty much glowing off of him. He watched as Bunny and North pulled a chair over and sat down.

"So, Frostbite, mind tellin' us what you were doin' half dead at the bottom of a tree?" Of course. Leave it to Bunny to get straight to the point.

Jack, to be honest, was a little embarassed with the whole flying into a tree thing. He shifted and looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Right. Um, I was heading to Jamie's, just for a quick visit, see how things were going y'know, and uh I guess I sorta flew headfirst into a tree." he said the last part rather quickly and quietly, still avoiding eye contact. He could practically feel their eyes burning into him.

"Mind repeatin' that mate? Slower?"

Jack sighed and looked up. "I hit a tree." he said flatly.

Sandy was the first to react. Images of sand popped up above his head. _You got hurt this badly by hitting a tree?_

"Well my staff was knocked out of my hand so I kinda free fell... Lots of trees in forests y'know..." Jack's eyes widened and he looked panicked, frantic almost. "My staff! Where's my staff?!"

North stood up and retrieved the staff, handing it to Jack. "Is right here, Jack, see? Everything ok!" He grinned at the boy and sat back down.

Jack smiled a bit sheepishly and ran his hands along the gnarled wood. He felt a lot better being able to feel it in his hands.

"We are glad that you are alright." Jack looked almost surprised at North's words. "Wha.." he muttered. "Why?"

The other guardians flinched slightly. "Jack." North said, smiling softly at the boy. "We are family!" He boomed, placing a large hand on Jack's bony shoulder. Sandy, Tooth, and even Bunny, smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jack looked at each of the Guardians, a smile upon his face. It wasn't a mischevious smile, the one he would always flash before or after playing a prank or teasing Bunny. It wasn't his cocky grin, or the smile he used to hide his pain.

It was a warm smile, although ironic that it was coming from a winter spirit. It said, loud and clear, _thank you._

* * *

_Haha really lame ending, I apoligize. I really couldn't think of how to end it :s. _

_Ok, so now that arc's over, any suggestions for more one shots or arcs?_

_R&R please!_


	5. Chapt 5: The dark abyss that is Boredom

_Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry about the wait :s_

* * *

To say that Jack was bored would be the understatement of the century.

He was _beyond_ bored. He couldn't even _comprehend_ how bored he was.

Jack Frost was the Guardian of Fun for goodness sakes! He _invented_ the word fun! How could he, of all people, have absolutely nothing fun to do?

Sure, he could go to the Warren and woop up a prank, but he had already done that far too much apparently. Bunny had already booted him. Just because Jack froze his stupid dye river. And chucked multiple snowballs at him. And messed with his 'googies' a little bit. Jeez, that guy needed to loosen up.

He could go mess with the yetis at North's place. But he had done that a lot lately too and Jack didn't exactly want to have a brawl with those giant hairballs. There was the elves, but really, there was only so much fun you could have with those little guys. Also, Jack surprisingly didn't really want to annoy the heck out of North. North was like the father he never had for 300 years. He even allowed Jack to stay at the Pole for as long as he liked, because "We are family now, da?" and he didn't want to abuse that priviledge and make the Russian angry.

He could visit Tooth. But she was always busy with her work, buzzing around at top speed and chattering to her fairies about, "how adorable this tooth was!" and "look how they flossed!" Jack didn't want to be in the way or anything. _And_ the mini fairies apparently hadn't gotten over his teeth. They would come in swarms, poking and prodding, opening his mouth to check his pearly whites, squealing and swooning when they got a good look. He didn't mind the attention of course, but there was only so much a guy could take.

He could chill with Sandy. But the dream weaver was near impossible to find, and when you did, he could never stay for very long. Only a quick "what's up?", a few symbols in response, an apoligetic smile, and he would be going his seperate way.

He could go see Jamie. But Jack had already seen his first believers and his friends so many times these past few days, he didn't want to be a bother to them.

Jack plopped down into a snow bank and sighed dramatically. _What in the world could he do?_

* * *

_Alright sorry for the shortness and the crappiness, but I needed a way to tell you guys that I need some ideas! Please send some in and review!_

_(also please don't take offense if I don't use your idea)_


	6. Chapt 6: Deserts aren't so good either

_Hey thanks for the suggestions guys! Lol I seem to be writing a lot of Jack getting hurt... Hm._

_So I know that this has been done like a bajillion times but I wanted to give it a shot. Suggested by 1captain obvious! Thanks!_

* * *

Normally Jack would avoid heat at all costs, being a winter spirit and all. But he had been flying over some desert that he hadn't bothered to learn the name of, and it just looked so... plain. Sand and only sand, _everywhere_. No, this would not do at all. Besides, it was night time! (Almost morning, but whatever.) Jack decided to try something new. He stopped in midair and waved his staff. Tiny specs of snow began to fall form the sky, melting upon contact with the ground. Jack grinned. Now to kick it up a notch. He waved his staff again, and the snow began to fall heavier and heavier. Yes!

His victory was short lived, however, when he began to feel a tad dizzy. Jack swayed in the air, and deciding that he did not desire another harsh meeting with the ground, silently asked the wind to lower him, _gently._ The wind gladly did so, but when the frosty teen's bare feet made contact with the harsh sand, he immediately hopped back up into the wind's embrace. _God,_ that was _hot!_ Jack looked up and was surprised to learn that the sun was rising. No wonder it was getting increasingly warmer. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... He was beginning to sweat, and his hoodie was sticking to him slightly. The wind seemed to be getting warmer too, blowing rather humid breezes at him in an effort to cool him down. All it did was make it worse. Jack groaned. This was just great. Maybe he could stand the heat of the wind just long enough to get somewhere cooler... Yeah, he could do that! "Okay... Wind, take me somewhere _cooler_." The wind picked up it's winter child at his request, ready to take him somewhere that wasn't here.

However, as soon as the wind was ready to move, it's frost child cried out. "Put me down, put me down!" Puzzled and a tad worried, the wind dropped him and he plopped onto his knees, panting.

"Okay... so that didn't work." Jack muttered, catching his breath. The wind was _hot. Burning_, even. The sun was coming up further now, almost at it's peak. It was official, he was stuck. _In a desert. _Crap.

Jack had lost track of time. He went from sitting on his knees, to plopping down on his butt, to lying down on his back, crossing his arms over his face to block out the sun. This was sheer _torture._ The frost had already melted off of his hoodie, and he was sweating buckets. His silvery hair was plastered to his head. All of his efforts to cool himself down had ultimately failed, only draining his energy further. Really, he should have thought this through when he decided to give a snowfall to this dumb, ungrateful desert.

What he wouldn't give for a nice, soft snowbank to bury himself in right now.. Jack sighed and went to roll onto his stomach, but a bulge in his hoodie pocket stopped him. What? He stuck his hand into the pocket and pulled out... the snowglobe that North had given him incase of emergencies.

Jack wanted to smack himself right then and there. How could he have been so stupid?! He had wasted _hours_ in this scorching heat, when the answer to his problem was _right in his pocket._ Maybe the heat had taken it's toll on his brain and that's why he didn't remember... Yeah. That had to be it. Normally he would have never been so brain dead.

Okay, so now, how did you work these things? He remembered seeing North doing it once, and the russian had also old Jack many times how to use it. But right now his brain really wasn't working right and he was so hot and so tired and all he wanted to was sleep. But he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He had to figure out how to work this thing.

The winter spirit poked it. Rolled it. Poked it again. And many other things that he didn't even know _why_ he thought it would work and maybe he should just give up and wait until the Guardians had noticed he was missing and search for him and he could go back to the Pole where it was _cold_ and have Tooth dote over him and check his teeth and Bunny tease him and Sandy make dream sand pictures for him and North tell stories and argue with Bunny about Christmas and- No, he told himself. No, Jack was independant. He had been independant for 300 years and he could do it now.

Jack poked the snowglobe again. Nothing. He let out an aggraveted sigh. This was taking too long. His mind was already turning to moosh from this darned heat.

The sand burned. The air burned. The wind was trying to help, and Jack appreciated that, but _damn,_ it burned too. Everything burned. And he was getting sick of it. He was getting frustrated. Angry, even. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I wanna go to the Pole!" He screamed, and slammed the globe onto the ground.

Immediately a portal opened in a swirl of colours. For a minute, Jack thought that he was hallucinating, but frankly, even if he was, he didn't care. So without a second thought, he stood on shaky legs, grabbed his staff, and flung himself into the portal.

At first Jack was quite disoriented, everything was spinning and he couldn't tell which way was up or down and what the heck was going on, or where the heck was he? But then he landed and could have cried in relief. Snow! Since when did snow feel this great? The frosty child buried himself in the stuff, snuggling into the snow like it was a bed. Soon he was covered almost completely, only his pale toes sticking out and a few spikes of his snowy white hair. This was _heaven_. Jack closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

If he had taken a moment to look at his surroundings, he would have noticed that he was right outside the doors of North's humble abode.

* * *

_Gah, sorry for ending it like that. :s_

_I'll get the next part up either tonight or tomorrow. Lots of worried Guardians, huzzah._

_Please review and leave suggestions!_


End file.
